Sorry
by Kouklara
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura say their goodbyes at the train station, while Tomoyo and Meiling look on and discuss the relationship of their friends. Takes place shortly after the second movie. Very fluffy.


A/N: I wrote this very late last night while watching CCS AMVs and listening to 'Kini Naru Aitsu', so I was in a very Syaoran/Sakura mood. XD This is probably the fluffiest, most romantic thing I've ever written, but I don't mind. It was fun.

"It's just not fair!"

Her bright green eyes sparkled with tears as she stared up at him imploringly. It troubled him; he hated to see her sad. She opened her mouth to continue, but her voice caught in her throat and she looked away from him. His mouth tightening, he caught her hand in his own and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Sakura looked up at him again. "Th-there's nothing I can do?"

"Nothing anybody can do," Syaoran replied regretfully, but he squeezed her hand.

This did nothing to improve her despair. Swallowing her tears, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I thought I missed you before."

"I'm sorry to cause you sadness."

"I know."

The sunlit cheerfulness of mid-summer Tomoeda seemed to mock them as they stood facing each other in the train station, he dressed in a khaki-coloured shirt and black trousers, she in a buttercup-yellow blouse and blue leggings. The other two girls, both of them dark-haired and down-to-earth, stood tactfully a short distance away as they said their goodbyes.

"I'm glad she was finally able to tell him," said the gentler one of the two, watching them discreetly through a video camera.

The other sighed. "Have you _no_ shame?" she demanded, cocking her head and shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe they'd prefer to share this moment _privately_, without you turning it into a movie with special effects and background music?"

Tomoyo grins and lowers the camera slightly, turning to look at the frustrated Meiling. "But it's _Sakura_!"

As a PA announcer who sounded as if they had tinfoil stuck down their throat declared in a monotone that the express train to Hong Kong would be leaving in five minutes, Syaoran and Sakura both looked up in surprise.

"We have to go," Syaoran told her. And then, hesitantly, almost reluctantly, "I'll miss you."

Sakura's lip trembled and before he could reach down to pick up his suitcase, she threw his arms around him and bit back another sob. "Me too, Syaoran…me too."

He looked down at the top of her light brown head and sighed, because after all this time, after months and months of trying and waiting and obsession and confusion, after finally getting an answer, he had to leave. And to say it didn't hurt him as much as it hurt her would be a blatant lie, because it did.

So he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, keeping his mouth determinedly shut, afraid his voice would crack.

Unfortunately, Meiling decided she could tolerate it no longer and yelled out in annoyance. "Syaorannnn! We're going to be laaaate!"

The pair were brought back to earth with an unpleasant thump as Syaoran pulled away, looked lost for words, then, in desperation, leant down to leave a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, again, his mouth to her ear. Then he picked up his suitcase, nodded at Tomoyo and hurried to catch up to his cousin.

Sakura's hand drifted up to her cheek as she stared after the train. Meiling waved enthusiastically from the window while Syaoran avoided her eyes.

"He'll be back."

Sakura jumped; she hadn't noticed Tomoyo next to her. Her friend's kind blue eyes smiled at her sympathetically as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be all right."

Sakura nodded, and smiled reluctantly. "So everybody keeps telling me. I hope they're right." Her smile faded as she gazed at the space where Syaoran had been moments before. "I don't know how I can bear it though, Tomoyo. I waited four months…"

Tomoyo gave her one of her trademark understanding smiles. "Yes, but you know, he waited longer. And you'll see him again."

Sakura nodded once more, and her mouth smiled, although Tomoyo, who was always watching, couldn't help noticing that her eyes were shining again. She turned to her friend. "Shall we go?" she quavered.

"Yeah."

And as the two girls started off down the platform, a particularly astute listener would have found themselves perplexed as the backpack, in a high voice, demanded cake and sweets.


End file.
